CONFESIONES DE UN ALMA ATORMENTADA
by Florchye
Summary: One-Shot. ¿es válido luchar por vivir, cuando he saboteado toda mi vida y he deseado la muerte con tantas fuerzas? ... el doctor murió de amor.


_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La trama es de mi propiedad.__**

* * *

**_

**CONFESIONES DE UN ALMA ATORMENTADA**

_Acaso es algo válido luchar por vivir ahora, justo ahora, después de haber saboteado cada mínima posibilidad que había para revertir el proceso de muerte, vuelvo a preguntar ¿es válido?_

_Puede que no sepas quien soy y porqué me estoy tomando el trabajo de escribir y explicarte las decisiones que me llevaron a este punto; pero necesito sacar, por primera vez, de mi corazón y memoria todos los sentimientos y dudas que he guardado hasta ahora, necesito que él sepa que no fue su culpa, de todos modos no pudo haber hecho nada por salvarme, la decisión estuvo tomada mucho antes de conocerle, además quiero pedirle que me perdone porque fui cobarde._

_Mi nombre: Isabella Sawn, pero todos me dicen Bella__; es mi vigésimo segundo cumpleaños y estoy muriendo, porque así lo quise. ¿Sabes?, no le tengo miedo, nunca lo tuve, es la muerte de los otros la que me duele, ni lo digas, es paradójico, lo sé. Pero créeme que en mi no hay nada que siga las reglas, siempre he actuado de forma contraria a lo esperado._

_Fui educada para amar la vida y luchar por ella cuando otros ya no podían, al menos lo intenté, pero me perdí en el camino, las cosas simplemente cambiaron y cambiaron de forma tan lenta que no me di cuenta, cuando reaccioné ya no me reconocía, la chica fuerte, luchadora, optimista, emprendedora y soñadora se había esfumado, sólo quedaba un remedo de mi, una sombra._

_Si alguien alguna vez te dijo que debemos vivir cada día como si fuera el último, no lo creas, ¡eso es basura!, créeme, yo lo hice, no por elección, sino por obligación y déjame decirte que es la peor forma de vivir porque no tienes un camino, no tienes una meta, sólo estás por estar, te conviertes e__n un ente más, eso fui, un ente, como un objeto inútil, sabes que está ahí, lo ves, lo usas, pero si se pierde no habrá mayor diferencia. ¿Cómo fue que llegué a ése estado? Pues no lo sé, realmente no lo sé, durante muchas noches me he hecho la misma pregunta y no he encontrado una respuesta convincente, aún._

_Tal vez te preguntarás cómo es que una persona decide morir__, bueno creo es algo sencillo de responder pero no de entender, solamente alguien que ha experimentado realmente la desesperanza y el sentimiento de soledad lo hará; sí, sentimiento, no estado, pues por más que estaba acompañada me sentía cada vez más sola, estaban mis amigas: Ángela y Jessica, pero aún así la soledad se fue colando hasta que no cabía espacio para nada más. _

_Dicen que la esperanza es lo último que se pierde, pero __cuando yo lo hice me di cuenta que toqué fondo y no había forma de salir, que el destino, las almas gemelas y el verdadero amor, todo eso, no es nada más que cuentos de hadas tontos e infantiles. Fue ahí que tomé la decisión que cambiaría mi vida: si la muerte llegaba de una forma o de otra la iba a seguir sin oponer resistencia, sin armar una revolución, por primera vez en mi vida seguiría la regla naturalmente establecida del ciclo vital: naces, creces, mueres. Bueno, cómo es que estaba tan segura, simple: conocía la causa primaria, cáncer, en ese momento no podía especificar a qué, pero todas las apuestas iban a uno en el tracto gastrointestinal, ¿por qué?, carga genética, así que teniendo en cuenta eso me dediqué a romper todas y cada una de las medidas de prevención, una forma de suicidio tal vez porque no tuve el suficiente valor para saltar desde un décimo piso o consumir veneno. Sí, todo esto fue por estar "perdida". _

_Un año después me detectaron la enfermedad__, pero contrario a todas las apuestas fue una leucemia, había posibilidades de tratamiento pero ninguna aseguraba una recuperación total, las estadísticas estaban en contra, pero yo ya había tomado una decisión, incluso antes de todo: si algún día, por más lejano que fuera, me detectan cáncer, sólo quiero tratamiento paliativo, mi calidad de vida sería mejor, y así lo hice; sólo mi familia lo sabía, no se lo conté ni a mis mejores amigos, mantuve mi vida lo más normal que pude incluso después de conocerle._

_Conocerle fue un milagro, en una época en que los milagros no existen, al menos no para __mí y menos en ese sentido. Después de experimentar de primera mano lo que es vivir con un corazón roto, sin posibilidades de recuperación, aferrándote con cada partícula de tu ser a ese hombre que lo único que hizo fue destruirte aún más. Nunca le conté la historia completa porque simplemente soy tan feliz a su lado que no quería que estos recuerdos se interpusieran, sé que siempre se preguntó porque dudaba tanto al principio, aquí está la respuesta: cuando eres pequeña crees en los cuentos de hadas y en el príncipe azul, con tu primer amor empiezas a soñar y querer tener todo lo que las princesas tuvieron, es más te ves como mamá o un ama de casa feliz que espera a su marido todas las tardes con la comida servida, digamos que aquí no fui la excepción a la regla y también soñé con esto, pero la vida no es fácil y mucho menos la fantasía que nos pintaron de niñas, la vida es difícil y nada de lo que te hayan contado en ese entonces se vuelve realidad. Lo conocí en el colegio y creí enamorarme, fui tan ilusa que tomé como verdaderas cada una de sus palabras y promesas, pero no fueron más que una mentira tras otra dejándome destrozada, me creí inútil, incapaz de ser deseada o querida nuevamente, me costó reponerme, pero lo logré a medias, digamos que quedé con un corazón cicatrizado - incapaz de volver a latir adecuadamente. Con el tiempo y después de experimentar una ilusión unilateral tras otra y sin nada concreto, llegué a la conclusión de que tal vez el destino no me tenía preparado el amor para mí, pero tal vez sí una asignación mejor, todo por el bien supremo, me había dicho._

_Edward, mi Edward, conocerl__e cambió mi mundo, tan irreal, tan apolíneo, un dios griego, un ángel caído del cielo para mi, aunque nunca lo creí posible. Me esperó pacientemente, entendió cada arrebato en el que le decía que no lo quería cerca, me abrazó cada vez que me quedé paralizada por miedo, nunca me forzó a nada, jamás me dio motivos para dudar y cuando lo hice por miedo a repetir la historia se sentaba frente a mí, acunaba mi rostro entre sus manos, me miraba directamente a los ojos hasta que comprendía que él jamás me haría daño. No quise contarle sobre mi enfermedad porque siempre creí que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, que pronto se iría, después de todo él pensaba que nos habíamos conocido en ese hospital por casualidad, sólo que no había sido casualidad, como él creía, que yo visitara el hospital. La primera vez que me desmayé frente a él se preocupó demasiado, estuvo a punto de internarme, ahí supe que el momento de la verdad había llegado y que no habría vuelta atrás, una vez que alcanzas el punto de inflexión sólo te queda seguir en la nueva dirección, pero tuve miedo, como nunca antes, tuve miedo de que me rechazara, de que me odiara por no decirle las cosas desde el principio, pero una vez más se comportó como un ángel, me aceptó como tal, pero él no había perdido las esperanzas en la vida, quería luchar, y yo también lo quería, por él, pero era demasiado tarde, los dados estaban tirados desde el principio, no había marcha atrás. Amor, no te culpes por no haberte dado cuenta a tiempo, es sólo mía, yo lo decidí sola en un momento de desolación, incluso cuando ni siquiera soñaba con encontrarte. Sólo te pido una cosa, sé feliz, no cometas mis mismos errores, perdóname, nunca quise hacerte daño, quizás lo mejor hubiera sido nunca formar parte de tu vida para que me recordaras como "la paciente loca con leucemia que pasó al quinto piso **(1)**", un ser humano más que lamentablemente murió pero una razón más para seguir luchando por salvar vidas; porque ése eres tú, una persona tan optimista rayando lo soñador, capaz de sobreponerse a cada caída y poseedor de una manos milagrosas que salvan vidas, eres mi médico cirujano favorito. TE AMO._

_A ti, extraño, sé que no soy un ejemplo a seguir, así que no me sigas. Por favor, te ruego lo busques, seguirá trabajando en este hospital._

_P.D.: Edward, puede que te preguntes porque no te la di directamente a ti, o al menos la dejé en un sobre con tu nombre, pero como para algunas cosas suelo enfrentarme con ímpetu y sin pensarlo dos veces, para otras escojo el camino más largo, aún después de muerta soy una cobarde, lo siento. _

Edward arrugó el papel amarillento con la tinta corrida por las lágrimas que derramó quien lo había escrito. Se lo habían entregado hace dos días y cerrado, según decía la carta quien lo encontró lo debería haber leído, pero la niña de pelo negro que apunta a todas las direcciones, quien se lo entregó no lo había abierto, dijo que había visto que ese sobre era para él. En este punto Edward comenzaba dudar que las "visiones" de la niña fueran producto de sus crisis epilépticas.

Él reaccionó mal, habían pasado solo meses desde la muerte de Bella, y ¿ella le pedía seguir adelante?, ¿ser feliz?, él no podría, no se sentía capaz y tenía razón, nunca lo superaría, no en el año antes de decidir unírsele, se volvió más parco aún, no la culpaba ni nada, sólo le dolía y no soportaba una vida en la que su rosa no formara parte, todos pensaban que con el tiempo saldría adelante e incluso muchos se adjudicaron el hecho que hace una semana él haya cambiado de humor, reía, repartía sonrisas por doquier y daba frases de aliento; por eso fue prácticamente una sorpresa cuando lo encontraron con hipotermia y en la cama que en otrora ocupaba ella. Edward había decidido dar el paso y alcanzarla en el más allá, porque estaban unidos por un lazo mucho más fuerte que la muerte.

Sólo la niña de cabello negro dijo con una carita compungida y llena de lágrimas – el doctor murió de amor.

* * *

Tephi Cullen, gracias por estar pendiente de mi y por escribirme, como te prometí ya estoy de vuelta, pronto actualizaré Chasing.

Espero que les guste, sé que es un poco dramático, pero bueno son cosas que aveces se piensan, sólo no las hagan ok! nunca sabes lo que te espera a la vuelta de la esquina. suerte chicas! y chicos! jajajja

si quieren darle efecto pueden escuchar "niña" de la quinta estación, voy a poner un link en mi profile.

**(1)** quinto piso es una frase que denota muerte, se suele nombrar un piso que no existe, por ejemplo la clinica tiene 4 pisos pero cuando se comenta la muerte de alguien se dice 5°, no es burla ni nada por el estilo, hay q aclarar esto, solo es una forma menos dolorosa de referirse a ella entre las personas que conviven a diario con la muerte, de hecho **NO** s como se les dice a los familiares, s sólo para no asustar a los demás, ni herir sentimientos.

cuidense

besos


End file.
